Un nuevo día
by Blind Wish
Summary: "¿Por que siempre el amigo solitario?" Outtake basado antes del epilogo de Lista de imperfecciones por bella swan de Lamb'stown  One shot  Yo solo tuve simple curiosidad. OoC/AU/Todos Humanos


Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. El outtake a mi persona. El cual por simple y digna curiosidad cree luego de leer: Lista de imperfecciones, por Bella Swan. fic cuya autora y dueña es Lamb'stown , yo solo soy una fanática de ese fic y una team Jacob.

Luego de todo solo disfruten. (Nota escribí este outtake hace como hmm… ¿7 meses? No se creo que mas)

.

.

.

**Outtake Jake: Nuevo día.**

Desde hace unos días que no sabia nada de Bells y del tarado de Cullen, mas le vale no haberla hecho sufrir.

Suspire. ¿Pero en que rayos estoy pensando?, el no se atrevería la quiere demasiado… eso o aparenta demasiado bien debo decir, al final de todo creo que el mejor chico gano, el mejor chico para bella claro esta. Ya que en comparación ninguno de los dos ganamos tenemos cosas demasiado en similar, y cada quien tiene lo suyo pues.

Y hablando de Bells, mire la pantalla de mi celular mientras caminaba por el aeropuerto y vi que tenia una llamada perdida: Bella`s Call, dictaminaba la pantalla, sonríe, pareciera que la convocaba con la mente.

Un timbrazo, dos timbrazos y al tercer timbre…

-¿Jacob?- hmmm esa no era la voz de bells – Black eres tu ¿o que?- suspire pesadamente hablando del bobo de Troya cullen se asoma.

- Al menos que Bella tenga a alguien mas en su agenda telefónica con mi nombre – hice una mueca mientras dejaba mi maleta en el área designada y le hablaba a cullen – supongo que si- lo escuche decir algo parecido a "si serás estupido" pero fue muy bajo como para saberlo.

- ¿Que se te ofrece Black? – gire mis ojos, haber quien me llamo … ah si bella …

- Pues hablar con la persona a la que pertenece el celular Edward – dije con sarcasmo – o ahora te llamas Isabella Swan – escuche como empezaba a decir algo antes de que unos ruidos extraños se escucharan.

- ¡Edward"! dame mi celular – esa era sin lugar a dudas bells – dámelo … dámelo – parecía saltando – no bells cariño espera que termino de hablar – tarado de cullen – de quien – ruido – es – ruido - el maldito – ruido – teléfono – y mas ruido ha de haber estado saltando , o eso imagino, no pude evitar sonreír. Luego de unas incoherencias mas de parte de bella entre gritos y unos "espera termino de hablar "de edward, escuche un golpe sordo y a Cullen diciendo "ouch" ahí no pude evitar mas y me largue a reír.

- Jake! – esa ya por fin era bells se escuchaba agitada – perdón, es que este idiota no me quería dar mi celular – rei ruidosamente - hmm te diste cuenta ¿no?- juro que debe de estar o con el ceño fruncido o sonrojada. Aclare mi garganta y empecé a hablar.

- No te preocupes cariño – sip puede que ya no sienta lo mismo por ella y que este decidido a ser solo su amigo pero, hey puedo llamarla así es mi mejor amiga pues. – Solo te llamaba por que vi una llamada perdida tuya y me preguntaba que pasaba- dije mientras me sentaba en uno de los bancos del aeropuerto.

- Ah si- dijo luego de unos segundos – ME PODRIAS DECIR DONDE DIABLOS TE HAS METIDO JACOB BLACK! – grito tan fuerte que tuve que alejar el móvil de mi oído, o de lo contrario quedaría sordo de un lado.

- Ouch bells mas bajo – pedí – pues… yo… - mierda me matara.

- ¿Pues tú que? ¿Acaso no le dirás a tu amiga por que te desapareces tanto tiempo? – ahora sonaba algo triste, hmm... debí haberle dicho hace unos días atrás.

- Pues – dije mientras rascaba la parte trasera de mi cabeza – estoy en el aeropuerto en estos momentos. – espere un grito una amenaza y nada…

- ¿Bells sigues ahí?- pregunte ya tenia unos segundos en silencio la línea… - Bells – me interrumpió.

- ¿Por que andas en el aeropuerto? ¿¡Ya te vas! ¿Ya te vas y no me dijiste jake? – y la culpa me invade clásico.

- Perdón linda, fue algo así como de improvisto – no mentía, tenía que irme por lo del equipo antes de entrar al año escolar. – trate de decírtelo pero no me atreví luego alegarías que era por tu culpa, ¿o me equivoco? – escuche un leve mas o menos, del otro lado de la línea. – pero cambiando tema, no te preocupes vendré para las navidades, así me presentar oficialmente a tu novio – un gemido se escucho del otro lado, reí, no sabia que mas hacer.

- Bueno este, yo – se aclaro la garganta – no te lo había dicho fue apenas anoche y yo este – la tranquilice para que me dejara hablar.

- No te preocupes, me alegra de que sea el – no mentía – además nadie seria mejor para cuidar de ti, y eso es lo que me alegra.

- Gracias Jacob – dijo apostaría todo lo que tengo a que estaba sonrojada – y pues tu sabes yo… - ahí iba con su monologo. La detuve.

- No digas mas, y antes de colgarte – dije para distraerla – y conste que no es para salir de ti – la escuche reír lo que me contagio – me pasas a Edward – pareció dudar un poco por que se escucho un silencio en la otra línea, luego acepto.

- Dime Black – tarado.

- Escúchame bien Cullen – hice que mi voz sonara enojada aunque por dentro me quería morir de la risa. – Si lastimas a bella – me detuvo.

- No te tienes que preocupar por eso Jacob – suspiro – jamás lo haría y sabes te tengo que agradecer - ¿a mi por que? ¿Parece que me leyó la mente o eso es posible por los celulares? Hmm quien sabe, por que me respondió a la pregunta mental que me hice – por todo, por estar con bells a ti y a Alec – woah… una grabadora Edward Cullen agradece hmm eso se ve solo una vez cada hmmm ¿milenio?

- Oh vamos Ed- ahora si hable con la voz que sentía en esos momentos – tener novia te me puso demasiado blandito – lo escuche gruñir. El echo de que no "discutamos" ya no quiere decir que no me de placer hacerlo enojar – solo bromeo hombre no gruñan pues – suspiro – pero no hay de que si eso querías, solo te pido que cuides de mi amiga y si algo le pasa - lo amenace - o la haces llorar o te pasas te tarado ya que lo eres – volvió a gruñir – tomare un vuelo de regreso antes de que digas JACOB BLACK VIENE ¿entendiste? – escuche la risa a todo pulmón de Edward y estoy seguro de que Bella lo ah de estar mirando raro.

- No hay problema Jake – años sin que me llamara así, valla si esta blandito – sabes que la cuidare.

- Eso quería saber.

Pasajeros con destino a California abordar por la puerta 5. Dijo la voz de una chica por el alto parlante.

- Bueno te dejo ya sale mi vuelo – dije mientras me levantaba y tomaba mi chaqueta del respaldo del banco en el que estaba sentado.

- Esta bien, cuídate amigo – eso sonó cursi – si lo se sonó cursi – ahora lee mentes súper, me cambiare el celular.

-  
>Reí y luego le respondí.<p>

-tu igual Cullen, digo Edward, y cuida a Bella igual eh? Es una gran chica y es mi amiga y no la hieras.

- Si lo haré, oye te quieres despedir de ella – dijo en eso, sonó de nuevo el anuncio. Le negué diciéndole que ya me tenia que ir, y que le diera un beso de mi parte, a lo que el rió y dijo que claro.

Mientras me dirigía al lugar para entregar los boletos, un niño corriendo me distrajo y me hizo tambalear, en eso empuje sin querer a alguien.

Se le cayeron las maletas y un reproductor, genial que suerte la mía.

- Ouch – dijo la chica sobándose el codo en el suelo, ok… la hice caer pero woah que linda, su pelo rizado y algo marrón, sus ojos chocolates, me recordaron a bells, pero en esta chica se veían algo mas claros, le ofrecí la mano mientras me disculpaba esta la acepto con el ceño fruncido, y juro por dios que mi corazón se salto un palpitar en cuanto estuvo de pie.

Llevaba unos shorts cortos blancos, una blusa de tirantes magenta con un pequeño escote, su pelo suelto, unas zapatillas de taco no muy grande y estaba sencillamente perfecta. Cuando su mano dejo la mía sentí un vació algo raro. Genial ahora el blandito soy yo.  
>Sus ojos y los míos quedaron fijos unos segundos, hasta que la voz del tercer anuncio nos distrajo.<p>

- Disculpa de nuevo – le dije mientras le pasaba su bolso y caminábamos en dirección del área para abordar.

- No preocupes todo bien – que linda voz.

- Jacob por cierto – dije dándole la mano.

- Vanesa, pero me llaman Ness – sonreí.

- Un placer ness- dije, y valla que si.

Abordamos el avión y para mi suerte se sentó justo a mi lado, creo que California me gustara mas que nada esta temporada.

_Fin._


End file.
